


The Right Partner

by Jadealiya



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadealiya/pseuds/Jadealiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ME3.  Pure unapologetic fluff written as a mini-fill for the kmeme.  Inspired by the tango scene in the citadel DLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Partner

The strip was as quiet as it ever got, awash in the reds and golds of the garish lights advertising its many diversions. Shepard leaned into her companion, brushing her cheek against the collar of his dress uniform and tightening the arm looped casually around his waist. Since leaving the dance floor at the casino she had been loath to put any distance between them. Judging from the arm resting across her shoulders, Garrus didn’t mind.

Garrus eyed her, smiling. “You know, Shepard, first off night we’ve had in awhile. I was expecting to close the bar down.”

Shepard smirked, running her hand down his waist. “Uh-huh. After your little display? You’re lucky I didn’t drag you into the nearest dark corner then and there.”

“Well, getting lucky was part of the plan.”

Shepard laughed, stopping and stepping in front of Garrus, sliding both arms around his waist. “So, level with me. How did you know I wasn’t going to fall flat on my face when you dragged me onto the dance floor? Or throw you through the nearest wall? You know I don’t go out of my way to dance.”

“Well, we do make a good team. And I make a fantastic leader.”

“And?”

“And I might have found some old vids on the extranet of you dancing when you were a kid. I almost didn’t believe that was you, considering your more recent efforts.”

“Yeah, well, a dozen years of ballet and a smattering of ballroom doesn’t really translate to club dancing.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“I haven’t danced like that in years. I haven’t wanted to. The whole classically trained dancer thing doesn’t really fit with the hero marine image I’ve got going now. I left that hobby behind when I decided to enlist.”

Garrus reached up to brush back her hair. “Mmm. So I was still risking getting thrown through a wall. What made you spare me? The undeniable allure of my dashing moves?”

Shepard smiled, tilting her head up and pressing her forehead against his. “Not sure. I guess I was out there with the right partner.”

Garrus blinked, then smiled, leaning in for a kiss. “Well. I hope you will do me the honor of a repeat performance when we get back to the apartment.”

“I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
